


Sacrifice and Martyrdom

by randomrosewrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Courtship, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrosewrites/pseuds/randomrosewrites
Summary: Sacrifice: The act of giving up something up in order to get or do something else or to help someone.Martyrdom: A person who willingly suffers through pain and death rather than denounce their beliefs.Posy is one of the various residents of the Hazbin Hotel, a work in progress system attempting to redeem sinners so they can ascend to Heaven. While there she meets Brooke, a unique sinner who managed to capture the heart of the infamous Radio Demon.The puppy love Posy feels for Alastor makes things complicated, especially when circumstance forces the three of them together.Things go from messy to problematic when Posy realizes she's not only got one person she likes, but two.In a cruel world where love is a laughable fairy tale, Posy has to deal with the emotions that interfere with her goals and threaten to rip her world apart.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Original Character x Original Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Sacrifice and Martyrdom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dapper Dresser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537630) by [AppleDaddyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleDaddyo/pseuds/AppleDaddyo), [Caffinatedkitti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinatedkitti/pseuds/Caffinatedkitti), [NotBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBrooke/pseuds/NotBrooke). 



> Preface: This work was originally intended to be written from second person, but I decided to write it in third person from the POV of my OC, Posy. While it still can be read as an x reader story, it is a character x character story first and foremost.
> 
> This is a continuation of my last work, 'I'm not your protagonist', and picks up where it left off. 
> 
> Hazbin Hotel and its characters belong to Vivziepop

Time was the only constant between Heaven, Hell and Earth. 365 days on Earth were equal to the exact same time in Heaven, or Hell. The only difference was how long they _felt_.

Time flies by in heaven (or so Posy has heard) and time drags on in Hell. So, while time was _technically_ the same on Earth as it was in Hell or Heaven, months in Hell were really only equal to a few weeks on Earth and equal to even less time in Heaven.

Posy remembered some of the hot, languid days she used to have on the surface. Time seemed to crawl by then, as the sweltering heat of the sun would force her to lie around doing nothing. As she sat in the shade of a grand elm tree, her skin would feel too hot and too sticky to even read a book. 

That was what Hell was like all the time. Slow, tiring, crappy.

What masochists Angels must be, she thought idly, to have the same vigour in each extermination when for them, only a week or so had passed.

It was the same routine every year. In the hour before the yearly extermination, all life in Pentagram city would suddenly stop. Windows and doors would be boarded up, streets would go empty, and all music and noise would fade away. The few stragglers remaining would be hurriedly seeking out shelter, or crying out in despair for anyone to help them. 

But no one would, such was the reality of living in Hell. 

Demons with hollow looks in their eyes and broken spirits would gather out in the open, patiently waiting for the bringers of death. Out of everything, that was the hardest for Posy to witness. Something about it struck home with her. 

And then at the last minute, it was like being in the eye of the hurricane. Complete quiet, complete peace. Every soul in Pentagram City would collectively hold their breath as the huge clock tower in the center of the circle rolled down to zero. 

Godlike trumpets and ram horns would blare out all across Hell, so loud the vibrations shook through her very body and soul.

Then the Angels poured out from the sky.

In the hundreds, in the thousands, in the hundreds of thousands, a huge cloud of black and grey dispersed over the skies. They swooped down gracefully, like falling stars, and would begin their hunt.

Everyone was at the mercy of the Angels, no matter who they were. They would wait silently in fear or boredom until they heard the crack of fireworks, signalling the end of the extermination. It was a despairing, depressing time where the reality of Hell sank in for every demon there...

“ _Motherfucker_!” Angel cursed loudly as Posy laid down a ‘Draw four’ card. “Again, really!?”

Angel Dust. Porn star, (Or ‘adult film star’ as they said on the news) and first resident of the Hazbin Hotel. A pink and white spider who was a bit crude but overall not a bad guy. Posy wasn’t his friend, (Not that he’d let her if she wanted to be) but they talked occasionally. 

“Language!” Vaggie hissed from across the room. “And keep your voice down!”

Angel grumbled, drawing from the pile in the middle of the table. He scowled at the mass of cards in his four hands. The furrow in his brow only increased as he forced himself to pick up more cards until he slammed down a blue 8. Charlie sent a sympathetic look Angel’s way as she placed down her card. 

Vaggie and Charlie. Girlfriends and Co-creators of the Hazbin Hotel, a place which strived to help damned sinners find redemption and ascend to heaven. 

Vaggie. Hotheaded and determined. She was very protective of Charlie and did everything she could to help her girlfriend achieve her goals. Posy didn’t know much about her, but she knew the moth was knowledgeable. 

Charlotte (Charlie) Magne. The scion of the Royal Family, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Magne. She was the nicest, most selfless person Posy had ever met. 

A girl with honey brown hair chewed on her lip as she examined her cards.

“Just fuckin’ choose already!” Angel snapped when she was taking too long. Her sharp eyes narrowed at him and she set down her card extra slowly just to spite him. 

Brooke. A newbie to Hell. She had fallen just over a year ago and was still getting used to the afterlife. Defensive, clumsy, and naive, but also funny, kind, and empathetic. They quickly bonded through the struggles Brooke went through during her first months in Hell. Posy cared for her deeply. 

The four of them were playing Uno in the lobby of the hotel. What else to do in the middle of a mass extermination? 

Posy had thought that Alastor and Charlie would have gathered everyone in the basement, or in some sort of stronghold to wait the day out. She wasn’t doubting their capabilities of keeping the Hotel safe, but it was a strange feeling to be treating the event like some sort of rainy day rather than one of mass genocide.

Speaking of which...

“Having fun, darling?”

A tall man dressed entirely in red entered the lobby, bent over the back end of the comforter Brook was sprawled on, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed and she smiled, placing a hand over his. 

Alastor. The Radio Demon. One of the most well known and feared overlords in hell. He showed up on the doorstep one day and asserted himself as Charlie’s partner and sponsor for the Hotel. He was a mysterious and wicked being whose smile was bigger than his ego. 

And just so happened to be dating Brooke. 

Out of everyone, he was the one Posy felt the most complicated about. For various reasons she didn’t want to think about. 

“Hello Al,” said Brooke, affection in her voice. “Where’s Husk and Nifty?” 

Husk, the feline bartender/ receptionist for the Hotel who was drunk more than he was sober. Nifty, a small and hyper cyclops who seemed to only have cleaning on her mind. Both of them were brought by Alastor to assist with the hotel. 

“Husker insisted on going out and Nifty is somewhere around the hotel, I’m sure,” Alastor pressed the pad of his thumb to her nose, causing it to scrunch up cutely. “But don’t you worry! They’ll be alright.” 

Alastor’s eyes briefly shifted to Posy. She quickly tore her eyes away with embarrassment and forced herself to return to the game at hand. 

“Aw fuck,” she sunk back into the couch, seeing the ‘Skip’ card Brooke had placed down. “Well, there goes my turn.”

Angel mumbled something incoherent as he placed down a card, wasting no time. Brooke bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. 

“How could you do this to me?” Posy pouted at her, doing her best impression at being sad. She even gave a few fake sniffles for extra effect. It was hard for her to keep it together when Brooke broke into a fit of giggles. 

“Sorry,” Brooke played along, voice dropping into seriousness. “It’s every man for themselves in uno.” She sounded like a little chihuahua that was trying to act tough.

Cute. And hilarious. 

“Oh the betrayal, the agony!” Alastor commentated impishly. Poy felt herself smiling, despite everything. 

The serene atmosphere was quickly shattered by an unknown voice. 

“ _Help me!_ ” Everybody’s attention was turned towards the entrance of the hotel. The shadow of a demon was banging against the stained glass door violently. “ _Please, somebody, help me!_ ”

Charlie and Vaggie both winced at the sound. Angel rubbed the back of his head and turned away from it. 

Brooke tensed. Indecision was written on her face as she looked back and forth from the door to the lobby. He bit her lip again, hand twitching on her lap. She seemed to be debating whether or not she should actually answer the door.

“Darling,” Alastor took a seat beside her, gently taking her hand in his own. “I know how you must feel – But you **cannot** open that door, do you understand?”

She nodded, seeming ready to cry. They all tried to focus back on the game. It was difficult when the screams of desperation were ringing outside. Posy wished she had brought her earbuds to block out the world with music. 

It became even worse when the demon outside started to beg for his life, interrupted by the wet sounds of stabbing as his screams turned into wails of agony.

“ _P-PLEASE I - I DON’T WANT TO DIE!_ ”

Posy clenched her teeth, a cold sweat beginning to form over her skin. She risked a glance at Alastor, hoping to distract herself. He was trying his best to keep a wicked smile at bay. A shiver ran up her back.

Not out of fear, but _desire_.

Brooke suddenly dropped her cards, hands coming to cup the sides of her face tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, curling into a ball on herself. Alastor pulled away from his primal enjoyment, worryingly resting a hand on Brooke’s back.

“Darling, it’s alright-”

“No, it’s not!” She wailed. He flinched at her cry, but didn’t pull away. “It’s not! What the fuck, _what the fuck._ This is horrible.”

Alastor looked at Posy with uncertainty, _What do I do?_

She shrugged. _She’s your girlfriend, buddy._

“Hey, hey…” Charlie, ever the angel, came to Brooke’s other side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “I know how hard this must be for you. This day is always the hardest for me too.”

Brooke took deep breaths, gently rocking herself back and forth, listening to Charlie’s words. Posy could see the tips of her fins forming on her head. 

Every fallen sinner had a true demon form that came out when they were in situations of high stress or anger. Most of which were based off of some animal, like how Angel was part spider. For Brooke, she was the mix of some sea creature, Posy didn't know what specifically. There hadn’t been much time for her to look at it. 

“It breaks my heart to see this happen. You might think that after all this time I’d get used to it but...hah…” Charlie shook her head. “It still hurts.” 

Charlie took Brooke’s hands away from her head when they dug into her scalp.

“But we can’t keep living idly forever. The most we can do, the most _I can do_ to help is to believe in the Hotel, to believe it’ll work and to believe what I’m doing isn’t in vain.”

“You haven’t gotten used to it?” Brooke asked, almost scared of the answer. 

Charlie smiled sadly. “No.” 

“If you can’t get used to it, how am I supposed to get used to it,” She held her hands in her head. “I’m not…”

“It’s ok, you don’t have to figure these things out in one day.” Charlie encouraged, rubbing Brooke’s arms.

“Alastor,” Posy’s soft whisper made his ears on top of his head perk up. “Why don’t you play some music or something?”

He blinked, then cleared his throat. Within a few seconds, an old record warbled from his person. The crackles in the static were soothing and the song was soft and gentle. Posy relaxed into her chair. 

Radio Demon. Not only did Alastor’s voice sound like it was coming through one, but he was also able to act as a radio too. Fitting.

Slowly, but surely, Brooke eventually unfurled from her defensive position. The glowing patterns of her skin faded away, and her ears retreated entirely. Charlie made sure she was completely calm before getting up on shaky feet and making her way over to Vaggie. 

She hadn’t been as entirely collected as she let Brooke to believe. 

The pair excused themselves and retreated to somewhere quieter, holding onto each other tightly.

“Welp,” Angel whistled, getting up and stretching. “This didn’t entirely suck, I guess. See y’all later - _g’bye smiles_.” He blew a kiss to Alastor before he sauntered away. Alastor’s smile pressed into a thin line, repulse for the arachnid clear in his expression. 

“Excuse me for one moment.” Alastor got up suddenly, pressing a kiss to Brooke’s knuckles before striding away. 

It was just Posy and Brooke now. The latter stared at her feet, lost in thought. Posy nudged Brooke's foot under the table. She looked up at her. 

“Feeling better?” Posy asked.

“Yeah, somewhat.”

“Good, that’s good…would you like to stop playing?”

“No, no it’s ok.”

Posy gave a tight smile, which threatened to turn into a frown as Brooke set down another skip card, and she lost her turn yet again. 

*~*~*~*

Three months, two new residents of the hotel later-

“There you are!” Alastor’s boisterous voice made Posy jump. “I’ve been searching everywhere for you.”

She could see why. Charlie had finally decided to renovate the topmost floors of the hotel. They were the most eroded and waterlogged parts of the hotel, and exceedingly difficult to repair. Posy was out on the roof, cleaning the windows with a sponge and a squeegee.

She clung to the scaffolding tightly as the wind whipped at her clothes and hair.“You have? Why?”

“Why not?” Alastor climbed out of the window and stepped beside her, the scaffolding wobbled under Posy’s feet as he walked. She gritted her teeth and held on tighter. “It’s wonderful out!”

“Uh-huh…” Posy’s hands started to sweat. She wiped one on her pants.

Alastor picked up on her nervousness instantly. “Do you not like heights?” 

“N-no it’s not that! It’s just if I fall…”

“Well, why couldn’t you just,” he twirled his hand around, searching for the words. “Not hit the ground?”

“Some of us don’t have crazy, shadowy, voodoo powers, Alastor.”

“Pity.”

Posy groaned. “Are you just out here to mock me, or are you going to actually tell me something?”

“I am actually,” Alastor leaned back against the railing, not caring how his actions made the structure shake nor how close he was to falling off the edge.

“Joy,” Posy said unamused, face as pale as a sheet. “What is it then?”

The mischievous twinkle in his eye was an immediate red flag to Posy.

“Would you like to go on a little road-trip?”

*~*~*~*

“When you said ‘road-rip’ I thought you meant like a ‘travelling around Hell’ type of trip.” Posy gasped, dropping her bag down on the deck of Alastor’s estate. “Not ‘come for a small trip before I tell you what’ really happening’, type of deal.”

Her jaw had dropped when she suddenly pulled up to the massive forest-lined-plain with a large, well-maintained house. (Posy had driven. Brooke couldn’t handle driving on the lawless roads of Hell yet, and Alastor couldn’t drive period.)

“Wait, Alastor didn’t tell you why we’re here?” Brooke said as she climbed up the wooden steps.

“Nope.”

She shot Alastor a look as he joined the pair. (He had already whisked away their belongings inside the house. But he hadn’t for Posy, because he was just like that. )

“It must have slipped my mind.” He shrugged, looking as innocent as he possibly could. Brooke pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed

“We’re here to harness my darling’s true demon form!” Alastor changed the subject quickly. “This location provides us with an abundance of space to train and practice!” He rubbed his cheek against Brooke’s face. “You’ll be able to control your powers perfectly with our help!”

“…our help?” Posy raised her eyebrows, feeling like she was watching something she shouldn’t be seeing when Brooke whined embarrassingly under his affections.

“Yes sir!” Alastor pointed at Posy. “Me and you! With my power and your knowledge of electricity, this’ll be a breeze!”

Her eyes widened before they narrowed, a growl resonated in her throat.“ _I’m_ not the expert with electricity. That was always _him_.” 

“What do you mean?” Brooke looked between the two them, sensing the sudden mood shift.

Posy’s anger she’d held dissipated instantly at her confused look. “My partner, ex- partner, had a skill with electricity,” she mumbled sheepishly. 

“Partner, really?” Alastor raised a brow.

Annnd there it was again. 

She glared at him. “ _Associate, then_ \- was the one who did all that stuff. I don’t know the first thing about electricity, and I don’t have any special powers or abilities.”

“You know how _he_ works, that’s good reason enough.” 

Posy crossed her arms. “Why do you want to know about electricity anyways?”

“Don’t you remember?” Alastor cocked his head. “When my darling had that little - ah, _tantrum_ of hers?”

Oh right. That moment where Brooke exploded with rage because of Alastor’s harassment, transformed into her full demon form, and passed out in the middle of the Hotel lobby after screaming at everyone. That one. 

_“Would you all be so concerned if I told you he raped me? Would you be shocked? Would you even care?”_

Those words felt like someone had stabbed Posy in the stomach, twisted the knife and then completely gutted her. She winced at the memory, focusing on calming her mind.

That sentence in particular had been plaguing her for months. Had everyone else forgotten about it? Was she the only one that was affected this much by Brooke’s words? Did _Brooke_ even remember it herself?

She looked at Alastor. Did he forget as well? Or did the thought of what he’d done haunt him too?

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. 

“Yeah, I remember it. Some sort of shark thing, right?”

“Precisely. Recall the markings and lights on her skin,”

“Bioluminescence.” Posy enunciated perfectly. 

“Exactly. They are the result of electric currents flowing throughout her form. I believe my little sharkling could - _potentially_ \- be able to control that electricity both internally and externally.” 

“And you need me because…?”

“Considering transformations are an emotional thing as much as they are a physical thing, I figured it would be best if we had as much support as we could for this. My darling is very emotionally invested in you too, you know!”

Brooke’s indignant protest was cut off by Alastor speaking again.

“Because while I am quite knowledgeable, I know my limits as an instructor.” he twirled his staff in his hand and poked Posy’s sternum with the end of it. “You will be there to fill in the gaps I leave behind, to act as a net to catch everything I can't.”

She grimaced. Safety net. Great.

“And on top of that I just happen to know you have basic survival skills and knowledge about the nine circles,” He rambled. “So you’ll be expected to teach as much as I will.”

Brooke stood there the entire time, a bit perturbed that the two of them were talking about her like she wasn’t there.

“So what do you say?” Alastor finally asked, extending a hand to Posy. “Keep in mind, I take what we’re doing _very seriously._ I will not tolerate any wishy-washy attitudes or performances.”

The day Alastor asked anyone for help without turning it into a threat would be the day Hell froze over. Posy sighed. She was already here anyways, and she’d been craving a break from the cleaning and work around the hotel. “Sure.”

“Wonderful!” Alastor clapped his hands. “Darling, why don’t you go inside and settle in, hmm?” He pushed Brooke inside before she could protest, closing the door behind her. 

The two eyed each other for a long pause.

“You knew about me and Vox.” Posy hissed.

“Of course I did.” Alastor nearly sneered. 

“For how long? How much do you know?”

“Longer than you’d expect. More than you think.”

She didn’t like that. “Why did you _really_ bring me here, Alastor?”

He just smiled. “I’ve told you the truth. To help with my _darling’s_ transformation.”

“Don’t mess with me. You’re just willing to bring me into your house with your girlfriend? _Me_?” 

She didn’t need to vocalize the unspoken elephant in the room, to recount the afternoon spent on the abandoned swing set behind the Hotel. He contemplated for a minute. 

“If I wasn't comfortable with this, you wouldn’t be standing here right now.” he leaned against the banister. “But don’t get the wrong idea.”

Yeah, Posy understood loud and clear. He didn’t like her.

Not like he liked Brooke. 

Posy gazed out over the grass. “What’s that?” she pointed out towards a beaten-down shack, hidden by the alcoves of the forest.

“Oh that,” Alastor hummed. “My furby shack.”

“Excuse me – _Furry shack_?”

“ _FURBY_. It holds my Furby organ!”

“Organ as in the instrument or the body part?”

He glanced at her playfully. “You’re a smart one, you know that?”

“I’m not,” Posy felt her cheeks heating up. Was this considered flirting? She didn’t want to be flirting with Alastor and she didn’t want Alastor to be flirting with her. She’d rip his nuts off before Brooke would, if that were the case. “I just know you.”

“Oh, you ‘know me’ now?”

She shut her mouth, it did more harm than good having it open. “Let’s just go inside.”

Alastor chuckled and let her enter before he shut the door behind him.

_This was going to be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> *Updates for this story will be slow and random. I have other projects I'm working on and this one especially I want to take my time with.*
> 
> None of this would be possible without the support of my friends and readers of my other works, who have given me the courage to create this. Thank you. 
> 
> Another thank you to Dapper Dresser and it's very talented authors, who were a big inspiration for me to pick up writing again.  
> I began planning this story when DD was in its 57th chapter. Other events after that chapter may or may not occur/ apply to this work. 
> 
> Posy is an oc created by me, and Brooke is one of the DD's authors self-inserts who I have graciously used and turned into a character of my own. Much thanks to them. 
> 
> A fanfic based on a fanfic based on a 30 minute animated pilot. Not bad.


End file.
